


First Day

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Married Life [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, They're kids are 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Its Eddie and Riches kids first day of Middle School





	First Day

**Richie**

 Today the kids start middle school. It was just like yesterday they were taking their first steps.

  I looked over and saw my sleeping husband, who I knew was going to take today hard. 

 My alarm went off and I grabbed my phone to shut it off. I laid on top of Eddie so I could wake him up.

 "My beautiful, amazing, wonderful angel, its time to wake up." I whispered in his ear.

 He groaned and turned his face away from me.I kissed his cheek repeatly. I felt him smile and moved so he captured his lips in mine.

 "Good Morning Chee" he said 

"Morning Husband, I hate to say this, but our pride and joys start school today"

He groaned at that. "I know, they're growing up so fast" 

I rolled off of him and he sat up.

"I'm gonna go wake up them up" I told Eddie.

 He smiled and I walked out the room. I went to Alex's room first. I kneeled by his bed and shook his shoulder.

"Hey little prince, wake up"

"No" 

"Sorry bud, but you have school" 

 He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. I let his room and went to Alyssa's.

 I shook her shoulder and she turned to me.

"Morning Papa" she said 

"Morning Princess, you have school.today" 

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

I went to go find Eddie in our room, but he was in the shower.

I walked into our en suite bathroom, closed the door and his humming could be heard throughout the room.

The curtain wasn't closed and I saw his perfect body I slapped his ass and he jumped and gasped.

"Richie! What the hell?" he exclaimed 

"Hey, you're hot sue me" 

"Go get dressed" 

"I gotta brush my teeth first" 

I did that and went to get dressed.

I went downstairs and saw Alyssa's at the table eating an apple and Alex eating cereal.

"Alright so me and your father are going to drop you off today because its a new school and Kristy and Katie will be there as well" 

Bev and Ben's daughter Mya was in 7th grade so at least they had someone to go to.

”Are you ready to go?” I asked them 

They nodded and we left and I drove them to school 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> I’m gonna make some of these works based off their Kids only


End file.
